1. Field
Aspects of one or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices that have a relatively reduced weight and volume, compared to other display devices, have been developed. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, etc. OLED devices may have characteristics such as relatively rapid response speed and low power consumption, when compared to other flat panel display devices because OLED devices display images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light based on recombination of electrons and holes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.